


This is Perfect

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 25: Christmas!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	This is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is it guys, today is the day.
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all, happy holidays. I hope you all have enjoyed this little adventure with me. It's the first time I've ever done a prompt challenge and I'm ngl I had a great time writing all of these. I may have to do another.
> 
> I hope you guys all have a good day and enjoy this last part!

Alec woke up slowly, eyes blinking open as he snuggled closer to the body laying in front of his. Magnus was still sleeping peacefully, back to Alec and his face smashed into the pillow. Alec sighed happily, wrapping his arm around Magnus' waist, nuzzling into his husband's neck as he listened to him wake up slowly.

Alec listened to Magnus groan as he rolled over, smiling when he spotted his husbands cat eyes.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

Magnus smiled sleepily at him, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. "G'morning, Alexander." He replied.

Alec brushed a few strands out of Magnus' eyes, giving in to the urge to press a kiss to his forehead. He trailed kisses down Magnus' face, humming at his sleepy giggles then smacked one right onto his lips. His husband kissed back with ease and since he'd just woken up the kiss was soft and slow with Alec taking the lead. When they pulled away Alec leaned up on his elbow.

"Merry Christmas."

Suddenly, like he had forgotten, Magnus' eyes widened and lit up. "Oh!" He said, "It's Christmas!"

Alec laughed softly, pulling his husband closer. "Yes it is."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Alexander."

Magnus buried his face into Alec's neck, the two of them tangling their legs together and pressing as close as they could. Magnus hummed at Alec's warmth and Alec just smiled at having his husband so close.

"How long do you think until Madzie wakes up and realizes what today is?"

Alec hummed at the question, turning to look at his clock. "Well, it's only 6:30 so I'm gonna say about half an hour at most."

"That sounds about right." Magnus mumbled.

Neither of them made any move to get out of bed, in fact they only snuggled closer to each other, soaking up each others warmth.

They spent the next half hour talking about everything and nothing at all, mumbling "I love you"s to the other just about every chance they got. There was a short makeout session in the middle of it all that ended with Magnus straddling Alec's hips and his thighs pressed to Alec's waist. Magnus was happy to stay there when they were finished, his chin propped on his hand that was right over Alec's heart, allowing him to feel every beat.

Madzie woke up 10 minutes after 7:00, she came running into their room with a few squeals about how it was Christmas time and that they had to get up to see what Santa had brought. They were both attacked by her and her hugs, then she started jumping on their bed to force them up.

While she dragged a still shirtless Alec out of the room, Magnus called Catarina to see how she was doing at the hospital, wishing her a merry Christmas before he saw her later that night.

When he walked into the living room with two cups of coffee he was delighted to see Alec helping Madzie organize the presents by name. He loved watching his husband interact with their niece and it only made the way to have kids with Alec in the near future grow.

When Madzie was busy opening up her presents, Alec came to stand next to him, thanking him for the coffee and taking a small sip of it. They stood silently for a few moments just soaking in the happiness and joy before Alec leaned down to lock his lips once more.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered, peppering three kisses over his cheek. They made Magnus smile widely.

"I love you, Alexander. Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your day had been swell and if you celebrate, your Christmas full of everything can want or need.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos this year, I appreciate the support so much and this past year had been amazing writing wise.
> 
> I love you guys and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter (babyboymagnus)


End file.
